Illusion
by Arca-chan
Summary: Yaoi RxS spielt in Kingdom Hearts 2, während Sora auf der Suche nach seinem Riku ist, trifft ihn der Schlag. Hat Riku nur wieder alles vorgespielt?
1. you opened the door

**_Prolog – you opened the door_**

Lieber Donald, lieber Goofy,

es ist schon lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, um genau zu sein 2 Jahre.

Seitdem ist viel passiert, hier und auch bei euch. Manch Gutes und manch Schlechtes. Doch es beginnt, sich alles zusammenzufügen.  
Ihr müsst es noch nicht verstehen, denn ihr werdet es früher oder später sehen, aber habt keine Angst. Es wird sich alles klären.

Und lasst euch nicht von eurem Weg abtreiben. Ihr werdet finden, was ihr sucht. Gebt niemals die Hoffnung auf. Und gebt Sora nicht auf, egal was noch kommen mag.  
Euch werden noch so manche Enttäuschungen über den Weg laufen, ihr werdet neue Freunde und neue Feinde finden, sowie ihr Alte verlieren werdet.

Aber alles hat seinen Zweck, alles hat seinen Sinn, alles was ihr macht, was Sora macht … was passieren wird …

Niemals den Mut aufgeben, niemals sein Wissen verlieren, handelt gut und überlegt, aber manchmal hilft es auch, einfach seinem Herzen zu folgen, egal, was die Vernunft euch sagt. Lasst euch leiten von eurer Seele, eurem Vertrauen, und vielleicht müsst ihr auch so manches wahnwitziges Wagnis eingehen. Aber ihr werdet es nicht bereuen.

Gebt gut auf Sora Acht, auf sein Herz und auf die euren.

Und macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, wir werden uns schon wieder sehen, auch wenn die Umstände nicht klar sind.

_Es ist sein Schicksal,_

_Was auch immer er machen wird, es wird auf sein Schicksal hinlaufen._

In Liebe,

euer König Mickey.

P.S.: Sagt ihr Minnie, dass auch sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht? Danke euch.

**_End Prolog – you opened the door_**


	2. something so simple

**_1 – something so simple_**

„**Euer… Lordschaft?"**

**Erschrocken zuckte der junge Bedienstete zurück, als sich Angesprochener mit einem beängstigenden Blick zu ihm umdrehte. Hastig richtete er seinen Blick zu Boden, begann leise und stockend zu reden.**

**„Im Kaminzimmer wartet ein Besucher auf Euch, der Euch in einer dringenden Angelegenheit zu sprechen wünscht, Herr. Er ließ sich nicht abweisen, und sagte, er dürfe diese Nachricht nur Euch persönlich mitteilen…"**

**Seine Stimme verklang, als er merkte, dass der Herr aufstand. Wie jeder andere Angestellte hier wusste er, dass seine Lordschaft es nicht mochte, abends gestört zu werden. **

Doch diesmal schien es nicht so, oder aber der junge Diener irrte sich. Zumindest sah sein Herr nicht so unzufrieden aus, wie an anderen Tagen, vielleicht erwartete er ja jemanden. Doch er sollte sich über solche Dinge keine Gedanken machen, in seiner Position war ihm dies so oder so nicht erlaubt.

Seine Lordschaft, die noch immer kaum sichtbar hinter dem großen roten Samtohrensessel – der natürlich zu seinem Outfit passte – stand und ins Feuer starrte, hob nur die schwarz behandschuhte Hand und schien jemanden zu sich zu winken.

Schon wollte der Diener hinzutreten, als es an der hölzernen, alten Tür klopfte und der Junge augenblicklich zusammenzuckte. Manchmal – oder eher ziemlich oft – machte ihm sein Herr schon Angst. Es war fast so, als konnte er Gedanken lesen – also lieber keinen Gedanken an so etwas verschwenden.

„Willst du ihn nicht hineinlassen?", fragte die dunkle Stimme des Lords, während sein Schatten durch das Kaminfeuer unheimlich auf der Wand tanzte, als führe er ein Eigenleben.

„J-ja, Herr."

Der junge Schattenlurch wippte kurz mit seinen kleinen Fühlern, drehte sich um und eilte zurück zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Es war immer unratsam gewesen, seinen Herrn und dessen Besuch warten zu lassen, und das wäre es in dieser Situation ebenfalls gewesen.  
"Und lass uns dann alleine. Geh."

„Ja, Herr.", kam nochmals die monotone, aber respektheischende Antwort des kleinen schwarzen Lurchlings, ehe er sich vor dem Neuankömmling verbeugte, an ihm vorbeihuschte und in die Dunkelheit des Ganges verschwand, der sich irgendwo in dem großen Schloss verlor.

Danach herrschte Stille. Nur das Knistern des Feuerholzes und die verklingenden Schritte aus dem Gang störten.

„Ich habe dich schon erwartet", meinte der Lord leise, aber in einem Ton, den man selbst bei einem Orkan hätte hören können, als er sich langsam vom Feuer abwandte, um den Besucher zu empfangen. Langsam trat der Kleinere der beiden Personen nun ganz vom Feuer weg und drehte sich gänzlich um.

Aus gelben, eisigen Augen – besser gesagt, aus einem gelben Auge, schließlich hatte Lord Diz nur eines – sah er sein Gegenüber musternd an, der immer noch im Schatten des Ganges stand. Nur dessen orangefarbende Augen waren sichtbar. Sie glühten schwach.

Das leise quietschende Geräusch seiner schwarzen hohen Stiefel folgten Diz, als er langsam hinter dem Ohrensessel hervorkam und vor der Tür stehen blieb. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem fast schon spöttischen Lächeln und er deutete eine höhnische Verbeugung an, wobei er den in rotem Stoff gekleideten Arm vor die Brust legte und den Oberkörper schwach neigte.

„Willkommen, Herr."

Keine Antwort, auch bewegte sich jener vor der Tür kein Stück, sondern schien ihn einfach nur anzusehen, sogar gänzlich durch ihn hindurch. Bewegt hatte sich der ominöse Besucher immer noch nicht. Die Nervosität des Lords stieg ein wenig.

„Du hast mich nicht so erwartet, wie es den Anschein macht, mein lieber Diz", kam nun die weitaus kühlere Antwort. Die Stimme klang ein wenig kratzig und sehr viel älter, als er aussah, besser gesagt, als die Konturen, die sichtbar waren, aussahen.

Nun zuckte selbst der Angesprochene zusammen, das höhnische Getue fiel augenblicklich von ihm ab. Er schluckte leicht und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee gewesen, dem Besucher eine Audienz zu gewähren. Doch Diz wusste, dass der Andere so oder so hier hinein gekommen wäre, selbst wenn er die gesamten Lurchlinge aus seinem Schloss gegen ihn geschickt hätte.

„N.nun…."

Doch ehe Diz weiter sprechen konnte, schoss aus dem Dunkeln der Tür eine Hand, die in einem grauen Lederhandschuhe steckte, und stoppte kurz vor dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes.

Diz schluckte.

Die Geschichte des Besuchers sagte aus, dass man diesem nicht trauen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er solche Warnungen doch einmal befolgen, sicher wäre sicher. Aber diesmal war es zu spät, das sah nun auch der Lord ein, als er in die ruhige Hand starrte.

„Versuch erst gar nicht, dir irgendeine Entschuldigung aus den Fingern zu saugen, dazu bist du nicht in der Lage. Selbst wenn du mich gar nicht erwartet hättest, so wäre ich trotzdem hier hin gekommen, dass weißt du. Du hast nun lang genug gedient und wirst somit nicht mehr gebraucht."

Diese ruhige, eisige Stimme, die der seinen so ähnelte, schienen Diz unruhig zu machen, sein Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte, krampfhaft versucht, keine Emotion zu zeigen.

„Aber Herr. Ich habe Euch gut gedient, warum jetzt?"

Nun schien selbst der Besucher überrascht zu sein, denn es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis dieser antwortete.

„Du überraschst mich wirklich, Diz, dass du zu solch einer Emotion überhaupt fähig bist. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte dich nur so geschaffen, wie ich wollte. Aber anscheinend hast du dich wirklich weiterentwickelt. Respekt, Diz. Respekt."

Die Hand, die immer noch vor dem Gesicht Diz' verharrte, bewegte sich kurz, sodass der Lord automatisch zusammenzuckte. Sie schnippte jedoch nur und kurz darauf entflammte Licht in dem Raum, sodass er nicht nur vom Kaminfeuer erhellt wurde.

Seine Lordschaft spürte förmlich den musternden Blick, mit dem er bedacht wurde.

Doch wieder wurden nur er und der Raum beleuchtet, nicht aber den Gang und somit auch nicht seinen Herrn.

Der Schatten lebte, das wusste Diz. Zumindest konnte sein Herr ihn kontrollieren, nicht umsonst war er der Meister des Schattens, der dunkle Lord, das Böse in Person.  
Und nun war seine Zeit gekommen, ihm seinen Körper zu geben, nur dafür wurde er erschaffen, von ihm.

_Ein seltsamer Gedanke_, kam es Diz in den Sinn, _dass ich seit zwei Jahren lebe und jetzt kommt er einfach und will mich auslöschen. Sollte ich nicht irgendwas empfinden? So wie die Jungspunde aus der Organisation?_

Doch die Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte er nicht mehr, denn nun trat der Besucher langsam ins Licht.  
Erst ein schwarzer hoher Lederstiefel, dann der zweite, bis die Schatten sich schließlich von dem Körper zu lösen schienen, als wollten sie ihn nur unfreiwillig preisgeben, bis dieser in voller Größe vor Diz stand, ihn sogar noch um einen Kopf überragte.

Das Licht funkelte auf dem Leder schwach und das Gesicht war wie immer von einem leichten, belustigten Grinsen durchzogen.

„Ansem…", murmelte Diz erstickt, schluckte lautlos und sah ihn aus funkelndem Auge an. _Auf keinen Fall _Blöße_ zeigen._

Das silberne, lange Haar fiel wie ein lebendiger Wasserfall über die Schultern, die von schwarzem Leder umwandelt wurden, eine muskulöse Gestalt, auf dessen Brust das Zeichen der Herzlosen prangte, das schwarze Herz mit roten Dornen umrankt.  
Diz fürchtete sich.

„Nun ist die Zeit endlich gekommen, zwei Jahre sind wirklich eine lange Zeit, Diz, nicht wahr? Aber sei beruhigt, du wirst dich nicht mehr erinnern, du wirst auch nichts mehr spüren. Aber soll ich dir erzählen, warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt gekommen bin?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, glaubte auch nicht, dass eine gekommen wäre. „Sora… Ich habe Sora endlich gefunden. Dieser kleine Idiot, der immer noch glaubt Riku retten zu können. Aber er wird schon sehen…", murmelte der Schattenherr leise vor sich hin, sprach eher mit sich selbst als mit seiner Hülle Diz.

„Nun ja, aber das braucht dich ja nicht mehr zu interessieren, nicht wahr?", meinte er eisig lachend, seine roten Augen starrten ihn dann grinsend an.

Seine Hand zuckte nach vorne und presste sie auf die rot bewandete Brust des Anderen, genau auf das weiße Schriftzeichen, das in der Mitte der Kutte prangte.

„Du wirst auch nicht mehr existieren…."  
Grinsend sah der Silberhaarige in das weit aufgerissene Auge seiner Hülle. Nicht einmal bewegen konnte sich dieser, geschweige denn etwas sagen oder gar schreien.

Aber das Entsetzen in seinem Gesichtsausdruck – wahrscheinlich das aller erste Mal, das er so eine Emotion zeigen könnte, geschweige denn fühlte – sprach Bände, und es erfreute Ansem sehr, als das Zeichen langsam zu glühen begann.

„Aber keine Angst.", beteuerte er nochmals ironisch, ehe Diz die Augen nach hinten verdrehte und mit einem kurzen jaulenden Schrei nach hinten kippte. So schnell wie er schrie, war er auch wieder verstummt. Nur die Leiche dampfte schwach, das Gesicht verzerrt und der Körper verkrampft.

Ansems Blick fiel nach unten. „Gute Dienste, alte Hülle", murmelte er leise und beugte sich dann hinunter, bis er ganz neben ihm kniete, die Hand auf das Gesicht Diz' legte…

„Mein Lord?", die leise, vorsichtige Stimme kam von der Tür, an der einer der kleinen schwarzen Lurchlinge stand und vorsichtig an der Tür vorbeischielte.

Es kam keine Antwort.

„Ich … ich habe einen Schrei gehört, geht es Euch gut?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Langsam tappte der Diener ins Zimmer und sah sich um, nichts war verändert und der Besucher schien auch wieder gegangen zu sein. Das Feuer brannte noch, es war alles ruhig.

Immer noch sehr vorsichtig – das konnte man nie genug sein – schlich er so leise es ging weiter in den Raum und langsam um den roten Sessel herum. „Mein Herr?", fragte er nochmals leise und zuckte dann zusammen, als er von dem eisigen gelben Auge angestarrt wurde, das unter der roten Maske als einziges sichtbar war – neben dem Mund natürlich.

"E-entschuldigt, bitte, ich wusste nicht, das …"

Doch der Mann hob nur die Hand und legte sie auf den Kopf zwischen den kleinen schwarzen Fühlern. „Schon gut"; antwortete er leise. „Geh und ruh dich aus, es stehen dir und deinen ‚Freunden' harte Zeiten entgegen…"

Der kleine Lurchling starrte seinen Lord immer noch erschrocken an, doch er nickte schnell und rannte dann auch schnell davon.

Warum er solche Angst gehabt hatte?

Sein Lord hatte gelächelt …

_Es ist so einfach … so ein einfaches Spiel …_

**_End 1 - something so simple_**


End file.
